Big Jet Plane
by Paramoregeek
Summary: A girl meets a girl who had may of suffered a sad past and its slowly catching up to her. The plan was to change what become of her. A friendship is what she thought they will have. But will it be friendship in the end? Or will love blossom between the two ladies?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Hey gang, I know it's been awhile and maybe you may have forgotten me, maybe not but I am back with this one off. It is going to be long and related with my favourite fandom from Rookie Blue GAIL AND HOLLY! WOO! Excuse me so with this story as most of my stories it is partnered up with a song and this song is Big Jet Plane by Angus & Julia Stone one of my favourite songs. I thought this particular song goes pretty well with the story line I have coming up for you guys. By the way I am disclaiming that I don't own the character they are own by someone else and the song is owned by Angus & Julia. I think that's it. Here it is Big Jet Plane. **

**333333**

It's funny how life turns out. Usually things don't go according to plan. It usually leaves you being kicked in the guts and wondering "Why do I deserve this?" or "What human being, what in their right mind believe I deserve this pain?" I learnt that sometimes you could find a way to do things for someone. For all you know you may come across a person who may give up on happiness or love.

I have come a crossed this in myself, however I also have come across this with a girl who was left uncertain on almost everything. She gave up on love, she was broken inside, and in her eyes you could see the cloud of sadness filling them. Yet she hides behind what I like to call a command mask, just following orders to up hold the law. Once the uniform is on, the mask is on and her orders are given to allow her to do her duty and to hide from her problems.

But once that uniform comes off, and she is in her car or by herself, that mask, that shield is dropped and orders are not required. The reality of her world starts to hit her all in one go. How do I know all this? Isn't that what you were going to ask? Simple as I said before I came across her, I met her, I know her quite well. Besides working with her, you could say we're really close friends.

 _A soft guitar starts to play in the back ground, with a soft violin._

"Holly? I'm like a cat, I'm good at climbing trees. But once I'm up there I want to get down, but I don't know how. So I create an emergency situation to get out of it."

I turned to look at her with a confused expression upon my face.

"Of the tree?" I asked.

"Of relationships."

Of course that made sense to me. It wasn't just that I knew how she felt.

"Ahh, yeah I use to be like that but it turns out I don't like men."

" I don't think I like men either."

I chuckled knowing she didn't know what I meant.

"I mean I'm a lesbian."

I replied as she finished putting on her jacket, as she started to walk out the door she said,

"Oh I mean I hate people."

Once she left the room I couldn't stop smiling. I guess at the same time I noticed her guard was down otherwise she wouldn't be that open with me. Of course a lot of people said she was a hard person who didn't really care about anyone or even let alone "open up" about herself type of person. Even then I guess not many people give her a chance.

 _She said Hello mister, please to meet you  
I want to hold her, I want to kiss her_

I guess since that day I wanted to know her, maybe I should of said I want to get to know her. She seems like that kind of person you want to learn about her back story, that there is a reason of maybe of why she is hiding behind these walls and masks. In a way I guess you could say I made a little hole because she haunted me down in the lab asking me to come to this wedding. Of course I wasn't going to say no to her well in a way she was kind of making it impossible to say no. However she needed a last minute plus one and I needed something to do.

In saying that it was a good idea to go with her to this wedding could get to know her a little better. So I was going to meet her at the bar, but it turns out the coat girl didn't show. Instead of waiting for her at the bar I thought I'll help out while I was waiting for her and maybe make some money. This could be really fun maybe even funny. After a few hours she finally shows up and I don't know if she was happy or surprised to see me working in the cloak room.

"May I take your coat?" I asked with a smile on my face it might be funny to her.

"I thought we were going to meet at the bar?" She said as she took her coat off and gave it to me.

"Coat check girl hasn't shown up yet. Figured I wait for you here."

"How very weird of you."

"I've made 20 bucks make that 22. In the jar."

I hung her coat up as she put the money in the jar.

"Tip?"

She gives me a look.

"Wow. You know what I hate these things everyone's milling around. I mean they're laughing and caring."

"I know it's awful, I usually dodge this stuff but you need a last minute plus one and I am all about growing these days. So Macarena?"

I said as I danced my way out with a smile on my face, not sure how she was feeling about this.

"Just get this over with." She said.

I took her to the bar and got her a drink.

 _She smelt of daises, she smelt the daisies  
She drive me crazy, she drive me crazy_

We chatted for a bit, funny enough mostly about work and me. I didn't mind talking about me but at the same time I didn't want to talk about me I wanted to talk about her. Though it made sense she wanted to build up trust with me which honestly I wasn't going to hide anything from her. Soon enough the ceremony started and everyone was silent. It was nice everyone was happy , and just being themselves. I have noticed that she was content. I wasn't too sure if it was a good thing or not.

It felt like it was a good thing because her hand was touching mine so maybe it was. After a while the ceremony was over and we were at the bar getting a few drinks. Everyone was dancing so I thought this would be a good opportunity to take a bottle of champagne and a glass for Gail and taking her to the cloak room. I swear we spent most of the time on the floor, giggling and laughing. I noticed how curious she was about lesbian relationships.

"So is it still fun getting dressed?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I smiled.

"Well the most fun part of the dare is getting dressed. I mean how does it work if its two girls getting dressed?"

I started to giggle.

"I don't know how does it work with a guy?"

"When you live together the guy gets dressed first and then you – get – dressed. Very stupid – stupid. What about if you want to borrow a dress or shoes or clothes? You know do you share each other things?"

"I wouldn't want to share your things."

What is wrong with my things?"

"Nothing they're just not my style."

"Oh what not enough fleece for you Holly? Not enough backpacks?"

I stopped her from continuing with her funny, weird insults with a soft kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut as our lips touched in a soft peck. I pulled back and smiled as I looked at her.

"You are insane you know that right? I'm gonna take this with me if you don't mind plenty more out there."

I said as I got up and grabbed my bag. I saw a look of confusion on her face.

"Sorry where are you going?"

"Dancing kind of need to get it out of my system. Thanks that was fun plus one forever."

At that moment I left and headed off to maybe a night club or something. Please note that everything happen tonight was great but besides that I really wanted to dance. I guess I wanted to maybe hide the face I may have feelings for her.

 _Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane  
Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane_

A few days later I get this phone call from her saying she needs me to help with a blood sample fir a child that has gone missing. I told her to bring it here as soon as possible. I put most of the other files and cases on the side. Upon her arrival I took the sample and started working on it.

"Thanks so much for doing this." She said.

"Kid goes missing it's pretty much top of the pile."

"How long till we know if the DNA is in the system?"

"Couple of hours maybe more."

"And you – you can't rush it? Make it go faster?"

I smile and thought of an answer that may make her smile a little.

"Sure I'll just brush the polaroid chain reaction not like it's important. Maybe you could chip in? How good are you at identifying shorten and tended repeats?"

"You could have said no."

I chuckled before giving her something that might help with the case.

"I did find something interesting. The typing came back inconsistent."

"In English?"

"The blood sample you brought in, it contained two types of blood. One was A type and the other was O negative."

"There were two abductors?"

"Or maybe one of the samples was the kids. I'm checking it against Christian's hair and servile sample from the stuff animal."

"I have to make a phone call." She said as she grabs her phone out of her pocket.

"Oliver its Peck."

She walks out of the lab as she continued to talk to her commanding officer. I noticed she was worried but I can understand I mean it's one of her best friends kid who has been kid napped and it is a really personal case. Even I'm finding it hard to deal with, mind you it is a more personal case than any other child case. At the same time all kids cases are pretty much hard to deal with its not the easiest thing in the world.

 _Hey, yeah  
Yeah, yeah_

We're standing in the lab when one of my assistant came in with the results to the DNA and handed it to me. I start to read the results of the test, I started to feel surprised for the fact was both DNA samples was a match.

"What the?"

Damn it how am I going tell her.

"What the what?"

This is impossible this can't be right.

"Holly what the what?"

"What?"

She takes the results out of my hands and tried to read it for herself.

"I don't know about follicles or polaroids. Just tell me what does this mean?"

I took a deep breath and told her,

"It means that the DNA samples are a match and Christian may not be Chris's son."

"I have to tell the others." She said as she starts heading for the door.

"I'm sorry Gail."

She stops for a second then turned to me.

"It's not your fault you did your job."

I gave her a weak smile before she continued.

"It's Denise that has some explaining to do."

She storms off out of the lab. I wasn't surprised that she was this pissed off about the whole situation. I head back to my work to complete it, well attempt to complete it but the same thing keeps repeating in my head. I having a reoccurring vision of the conversation we had from when we first met. How she said to me that she would create an emergency situation to get of any relationship. To me it sounds like she has been cheated on. That she hasn't been loved. Maybe I could change that for her. Maybe she might learn to love.

It was the end of the day for me so I started to head home for a bit. After a lot of time to myself I decide it would be a good time to go out for a little baseball session. I got change in to something more comfortable then started heading out the door to the nets. It wasn't long till my phone starts buzzing. I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen to see it was her calling me.

"Hi."

" _Hey,"_ She said, _"what are you doing tonight?"_

"I'm about to head out to the baseball nets. Would you like to join me?"

" _If that's alright with you?"_

"Sure I have no problems with that. Meet me at the nets in an hour."

" _Alright I'll see you then."_

 _Hey my lover, my little river  
Can I take ya, take ya higher_

A ball soots out of the machine heading towards me, I hit the ball back towards the machine then turned around to face her. I held the bat out towards her and said,

"Come on its cathartic epically after a day like today."

"I don't really like do sports." I smiled.

"It's not going to kill you to try something new."

She puts on the hamlet and takes the bat out of my hands. She heads into the net and stands ready. I pushed the button and a ball shoots out towards her. She starts to squeal as she throws the bat in mid swing and falling in to the net before looking at me. I couldn't help myself but I busted into laughter, which funny enough she started laughing too.

"Actually. It might kill you."

We both continue to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I feel so humiliated. I told you I don't do sports. I'm leaving."

We continued to laugh as she walked funny out of the nets. I followed her to her car.

"At least tell me you had fun?" I asked.

"Alright I'll admit it I had some fun."

"I'm glad, would you like to grab a drink or something?"

She remained silent for a bit, deciding whether or not she wants to continue to hang out.

"Could we go back to yours for a bit?"

I was a bit thrown back when she asked me that question. It was the first time we met all over again she was showing me more and more of her natural self. More like a non-guarded version of herself. I don't know if this was a dream or reality.

"Sure are you alright to follow me?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Well you did throw a baseball bat at a ball."

"I'm sure I can manage driving a car Holly."

"Alright see you shortly."

We both got in to our own cars and started heading back to my place. I'm not going to lie I am a bit nerves and maybe overwhelmed as well as surprised in that matter. I mean I feel as if I over stood the boundary with that kiss. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she could be a little interested. Then again I should stay back and continue as a friend, just show her some fun and entertainment. So if she finds a man who does keep her happy and loves her then my job here would be done. If we continue to have a friendship that will be great but if we go our separate way I hope she will remember me.

We arrived at my place I could probably imagine the look on her face seeing my place. I got out of my vehicle and headed to my front door. Behind me I could hear Gail gasping at my placed.

"You seriously don't live here do you?"

"Well yes I do, funny that."

"But it's, its."

"Big I know."

"Don't need to brag."

We headed inside, I made my way to the kitchen while she took a seat on the couch.

"Drink?" I asked.

"What do you have?"

"Beer, wine, tea, coffee, water."

"I'll just have a beer."

"Sure."

I grabbed two beers out of the fridge. I open them both before taking them over to the couch and handing one to her.

"Thanks." She said softly, before taking a sip

I took a seat next to her. I don't know what was really happening all I know is we may have been feeling a little awkward. Did we know what we were going to do next? No we didn't. We just sat there for a while. It was after a few minutes that Gail fall into me for a hug. This action caught me by surprise I didn't expect her fall or wanting a hug. I pulled her into my arms and held her there for a while. I guess that was something we both wanted.

 _Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane  
Gonna take her for a right on a big jet plane _

I'm heading to the hospital because I got a phone call from Gail saying that she needed picking up and to be taken home. I asked her why she was in the hospital. Her reply was I shall explain it to you later, just please cine and get me. I arrived at the hospital and waited near the nurse's station because I overheard Gail talking to her partner for today.

"You broke the code Andy. You're not supposed to date a friend's ex. You never, never date a friend's ex but that's what so great about it that your punishment."

"What?"

"You are the bad guy. You miss perfect never hurt a fly McNally are the bad guy. Look at it, it's just killing you."

As soon as she finished that sentence I appear from behind the wall and leaned on the bench. Gail spots me and I gave her a smile of reassurance.

"If you'll excuse me, my real friend is waiting for me so."

Gail starts heading towards me leaving the other girl behind.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Hey, let's get out of here."

We walked out of the hospital and headed to my car. As we got into the car and the doors were shut I asked the question,

"So what happened?"

"McNally thought it would be a good time to tell me that she slept with Nick when the funny thing is I already knew."

"I meant at the scene?"

"Oh, well just a chemical burn. Nothing to serious."

We were silent for most of the ride to my place. I know that stoping her from expressing her feelings of the friendship she had with this person was not a good idea. However in saying that I rather we spoke about this in a more private place, it would be better for her. It may allow her to show her real emotions but at the same time I'm not expecting her to open up. I mean we talk and sometimes its deep and meaningful but it's more about works, cases, family and my past relationship.

We finally arrived at my place. We both got out of the car and headed inside.

"Want a drink?" I asked.

"Do you have any tequila?"

"Ummm let me check."

I headed to the cupboard and opened it up, lucky enough I did have a bottle of tequila a brand new one too. I grabbed some shot glasses and salt just in case and headed to the living area. I could see her lying on the couch lost in her own world. I placed the bottle on the coffee table along with the shot glasses and salt. I turned to her and asked,

"You alright?"

"Just McNally and Nick, I just can't believe them." She looks at me. "McNally told me that she slept with Nick. Stupid girl I knew it all along and you know what the worst thing is she asked for my blessing. There is no way they can have my blessing."

"Nick was your boyfriend?"

"Yeah I thought I told you?" I shook my head, "When we first met remember that conversation we had. About how I create an emergency situation to get out of relationships?"

"Yeah?"

"That was one of the people because I knew he cheated on me with her."

"Gail I'm so sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault. Anyway hit me with some drinks."

I pour a couple of shots, and she started drinking them in a simple motion. Instead of waiting for me she started to pour herself another one. As I watch her I start to worry about her. I mean yeah she's my friend but as I worry about her it felt like it was different to a normal friendship. I mean I'm pretty sure that my feelings are defiantly stronger than a normal friendship. Maybe I like her. NO this is too weird for me.

 _Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane  
Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane_

Days pass by and we've been either talking at work, on the phone or just simply hanging out. It's been great I'm finding our friendship is going really well. Friendship… Friend zone. I guess it's the only thing I can have with her really, not that I'm complaining I do value our friendship. It's more of the fact that I realise during this time we spent together I have developed some feelings towards Gail not that I will act on them. I just kind of wish she might feel the same way but then again I feel like I'm sounding like a teenager when I think about it. No I'm happy with our friendship I need a friend that isn't like my other friends. There's something about her that makes her so interesting. That makes you want to get to know her, be a friend, I noticed how she acts around her friends and it's almost a barrier. Mind you this is at work. I notice some people call her the "Ice Queen". Not going to lie but I don't see that maybe it's because she's not that harsh with me. Either that or I just don't see it at all, I guess that's why we get along so well. In saying that maybe I shouldn't push anything maybe I should see someone. I don't normally go out on blind dates but who knows it might be worth it.

 _Hey, hey  
Hey, hey  
Hey, Yeah  
Yeah, yeah_

So it was official my friends had decided to set me up with this girl that they knew and thinking that it was going to help. Maybe it will, maybe not. She sounds cool but not as good as Gail. No I got to stop thinking about Gail, Gail is straight there is no way she will feel the same way for me. I need to move on. I can't hold on to something that may not happen. We agreed to meet at the penny around eight. I spent most of my time getting ready along with getting my thoughts and feelings together before anything happens. I decided to leave my glasses at home because I'm most likely to lose them somehow. No I lied I just rather not wear my glasses. Anyway I headed up to The Penny, being ready to meet lady and to see if things will go anywhere. If I wasn't being honest right now I would say I didn't really want to go.

I'm not that keen I guess to meet her, either that or I'm nervous. I entered The Penny and headed straight to the bar. As I waited for her to arrive I ordered myself a scotch and coke. As the bar tender started making up my drink a familiar voice surprised me.

"Hello," She said to me, "make it two please."

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here." I smiled softly.

"Dove got this new trivia kick and he's not gonna let us sleep till he's crowned king of the Dorks."

"Huh."

"Why don't I get this round and you can get the next one?"

I got to tell her.

"Actually I'm meeting someone."

"Oh, sorry." Did I touch a soft spot?

"No don't be sorry."

"Like someone, someone or just like someone?"

Maybe I got a bit ahead of myself.

"I'm not sure yet." I smiled at her.

Few seconds later my date arrives.

"Thanks for the drink."

I headed towards my date thinking that this is maybe the right path to go. Who am I kidding? Clearly myself, maybe my date too.

"Hey Holly." She said.

"Hi, how are you?" I replied.

"I'm well, shall we grab a seat?"

"Yeah follow me there's a booth over here."

We head over to the booth and sat down. I look back and I see Gail slowly going back to her friends. I guess she's not happy after all.

"So," My date says, "you work in forensics?" I smirk.

"Yeah I do, let me guess how can I work in that kind of field?"

"No I was wondering if you still need a good bed side manner like a doctor." We both laugh.

As we laugh I could feel Gail's eyes on me and my date. Most likely shooting daggers at her. We chat for hours on end but I could feel it wasn't going to go anywhere. Yes she is nice, yes she is sweet but I don't know. I went to look back at Gail but she left without saying goodbye.

I guess I stuffed up.

 _Gonna hold her gonna keep ya in my arms  
Gonna take ya away from harm_

You could say it was just a normal day at work. DNA testing, examination of bodies, you know the whole works. Well almost a normal day. I went to grab a coffee to after finishing a report on a murder case two weeks ago and all I can hear in the lunch room I that someone is shooting at fifteen division. Wait fifteen division, that's Gail's division. I dropped my cup and headed to my car. I need to see if Gail is alright, she better not been shot or killed. I got to the door show the officer at the desk my forensic badge and walked in. Heading towards one of the interview rooms, I stopped nearby and waited for Gail to show. It wasn't too long till I caught the sight of Gail fixing her radio as she was walking towards me. She's okay. The only thing was she seemed surprised or not so happy to see me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, had to drop off a report," I said to her as I showed her the file in my hand, "it's a murder case from a couple weeks ago."

"Doesn't the courier usually bring that stuff over?"

"Yeah he was sick or something."

She gives me a look as if to say she wasn't buying my lie.

"Hey come here."

I grabbed her hand and took her into one of the interview rooms.

"Is it true?" I asked, "I heard a rumour that some freak is hunting you guys."

"Yeah, Holly I'm not allowed to talk about this."

I turned my head slightly and gave her a look to convince her to talk.

"There' an officer that was shot, she's in the hospital and a few other officers took fire."

"You mean you. Someone shot at you?! EH, an-and you're gonna go back out there?!"

"Yeah Holly I'm a police officer."

"That doesn't mean you have to go out there and put yourself in danger."

"Yeah kinda does."

"Oh ok, well fine. But lis-listen that girl last night. I barely knew her ok. It was a stupid set up. Well anyway I thought you should know. I don't know why I didn't tell you. I mean… I mean we tell each other stuff right? That what's so great is us hanging out and I guess when I heard what was happening, I thought I should come down here and I don't know make sure you're ok or something."

Gail placed her hands on my face and pulled me in for a kiss. Our eyes flutter shut as our lips touch. We kissed as almost it would be the last time we would kiss. We stop for a few seconds as Gail spoke.

"I'm sorry. You just had to stop talking."

"I won't say another word."

With that we went back into a deep and tender kiss. Her lips were so soft it almost felt like it was hard to believe. I must not believe this is happening, I was sure we were just in the friend zone. Only fooling around, however here we are making out in the interview room. It was there that she realised that there have been feelings all along and that she wasn't just attracted to guys. We stopped kissing and just stood there holding each other for what felt like dear life.

"Thank you." She said softly into my shoulder.

"For what?"

"For caring Holly."

With that she kissed me again this time it was soft, almost loving.

"Can we agree on something?" I gasped as I pull out of the kiss.

"What's that?"

"We need to talk about this. I can lay all my cards out on the table but I figured you already know. So it's up to you, you can decide."

"Alright, I better get back out there."

I pulled her in for one last kiss and said,

"Be careful out there ok?"

"I will."

She gives me a final peck on the lips and head out of the room. About five seconds later I could hear her talking to her partner about leaving the station.

"Peck urh, we're gonna head out of here in ten minutes. Are you cool with that?"

"Yeah. Sure."

At that moment I left the room and pretended nothing happened.

"Ok." Shaw said as he suddenly turn and saw me, so I gave him a smile.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hi," he said as I continued on my way, "that's your friend from the forensic lab."

"THE COURIER IS SICK OILVER! IF YOU REALLY MUST KNOW!" she said as almost in a blind panic.

"What?"

 _Gonna hold her gonna keep ya in my arms  
Gonna take ya_ _away from harm_

I've been hanging around the police station hoping for Gail to show up. It's during that time we have found out that an officer has gone missing. I'm starting to freak out and worry about Gail. I can't lose her not just yet. Soon enough I hear that Gail has just left parade and is getting ready to head out again. So I started making my way over to the loading section. There I see her talking to who I believe is her brother and her partner. I stopped walking and called out her name.

"Gail!" I noticed that I startled her.

"Holly, hey."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"You said that already."

"Yeah you know it sounds familiar."

"I just wanted to see you. You know take ten minutes in there, it's on you."

Gail looks at me with sad eyes and shakes her head.

"Oh ok that's how we're gonna do this."

"Mhmmm."

Suddenly her partner interrupts us.

"Gail we should probably get going." He said as he grabs his gear and headed out.

"Jus, just be careful ok?"

"I will."

That was the last thing she said to me.

 _Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane  
Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane  
Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane  
Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane  
Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane  
Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane_

I'm heading out to the hospital as asked, for Gail and the rest of her division is there waiting for a report on Sam Swarick. The man who was hunting and shooting down the members from fifteen division was shot and killed. To hear Gail's voice was a sigh of relief. I spent most of the day just worrying about her. Yes I knew she could hold her own but that doesn't stop the fact that I worry about her. This could be the start of something and there is no way I'm gonna lose her. Not just yet. I arrived at the hospital and rushed to the emergency waiting room. As I walked in Gail started to headed towards me.

"Hey, I came as soon as I heard. You ok?" I asked as we embraced into a hug.

"Yeah," she said softly, "yeah I'm glad that you're here."

We broke the hug and turned towards her brother and friend to introduce me to them.

"Steve this is Holly. Chris this Holly."

"Hi." Steve replied.

"Hi."

As I shook hands with Steve and Chris I noticed a soft smile on Steve's face and the worried look on Gail's. It was there I realised that she was coming out to her brother and friend. It was clear, she made a choice.

 _Hey, hey  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, hey_

 **A/N: Hi again. Thanks for reading my story. To some of my fans out there I know I've been away along time but I'm still around I haven't disappeared… Yet… Just so you are aware yes I did use most of the scenes from season 4 of Rookie Blue as part of my story, but I created a little back story. Thanks again good review would be nice, if there is something that I need to improve advise is also nice. However got nothing nice to say please don't say it. Stay lovely guys.**

 **The Geek.**


	2. A Message From The Geek

A Message from the Geek

Hey guys,

I didn't plan to continue with the story but with a request and also a think about it I would like to ask this.

Would you like the next chapter on Gail's point of view on how they?

OR to continue with Holly's side and go into scenes from session 5?

I'm putting out it out there for you guys to decide. I'll write at request.

Thanks,

Love  
The Geek


End file.
